A Memory Not To Be Forgotten
by Summer546
Summary: What's Kagome keeing from Inuyasa that could be so important? And when Inuyasha finally does find out what will he do? Read to find out
1. Default Chapter

A Memory Not to Be Forgotten  
  
Chapter 1 Kagome's pain and Inuyasha's tears  
  
"Kagome, Kagome." Where could she be, Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Sango asked  
  
I'm looking for Kagome. Have you seen her? Inuyasha asked  
  
Well she left to go home last night because she was not feeling well, and she didn't want to say anything because she didn't want to wake you. Said Sango softy.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised to here that Kagome had left without telling him. And he was also worried about her not feeling well.  
  
"Kagome how are you feeling?" her mother asked.  
  
"Not so well" Kagome said weakly.  
  
Maybe I should take you to the doctor.  
  
"mmm" answered Kagome softly  
  
Kagome and her mother got into the car and were off to the hospital.  
  
They checked in and waited for the doctor to call their name.  
  
It had only been ten minutes since they got there when the doctor called out "Miss Higurashi."  
  
Kagome got up and followed the doctor, her mom following behind her.  
  
It had been almost a week since Kagome had left Inuyasha and the others.  
  
Inuyasha was starting to get really worried.  
  
He wanted to see Kagome but something was holding him back.  
  
Inuyasha was just staring at the well wondering if he should go in or not.  
  
After a few moments of walking back and forth Inuyasha finally decided to go to Kagome's time.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up to Kagome's window where he found it open.  
  
He looked inside but didn't see Kagome there.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the windowsill waiting for Kagome.  
  
A few moments later Kagome opened the door yawning.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked to see her face so pale.  
  
And Kagome was shocked to see Inuyasha sitting on her windowsill.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said faintly  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you" Inuyasha said surprised by her reaction  
  
"How are you feeling?" said inuyasha with a low whisper  
  
"I'm okay" answered Kagome with a weak smile  
  
But Inuyasha could see she was holding something back.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"You look so weak."  
  
"Kagome's eyes started to fill up with tears.  
  
Inuyasha now knew that something definitely was wrong. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and pulled her towered him, hugging her closely.  
  
"Whatever it is Kagome, I'll be right by your side the whole time."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but cry. She cried and cried till Inuyasha sat her on her bed.  
  
"Inuyasha you're right I'm not okay"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome in panic. He didn't know what to think.  
  
"Kagome tell me what it is."  
  
"I can't..." said Kagome, her voice frail with ache  
  
"Yes you can" Inuyasha said  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome in fear as to what she was going to say.  
  
"No Inuyasha I can't say it"  
  
"Why not Kagome" Inuyasha said worried  
  
"It's really hard for me Inuyasha" Kagome said  
  
By now Kagome's eyes were filling up in tears again.  
  
"Kagome... please tell me" Inuyasha said softly  
  
"Oh Inuyasha it's horrible" Kagome shouted  
  
"I have..."  
  
But before Kagome could finish her sentence she knew Inuyasha wouldn't understand what it was. He was from a different era and he probably had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Kagome what could possibly be so horrible that you can't tell me?" Maybe that jerk Hojo has something to do with it. Inuyasha thought  
  
"Did Hojo do something to you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked angrily "Cause if he did I swear I'll rip his heart out"  
  
"No...Inuyasha" Kagome said sadly "It's not that at all"  
  
"Then what is it?" Inuyasha asked desperately  
  
"Leukemia" Kagome said, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
As Kagome figured, Inuyasha looked completely clueless.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said quietly  
  
Inuyasha didn't have to say anymore. Kagome could understand that he was from a different time era and he couldn't know what leukemia was.  
  
"What is it Kagome"  
  
"What is this leukemia?" Inuyasha said afraid of what her response was going to be.  
  
"It means I have cancer of the blood!" Kagome yelled out painfully  
  
Inuyasha now understood.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears that she just couldn't hold back.  
  
Inuyasha knew she needed him to hold her so he gently pulled her frail body against his.  
  
"Kagome we'll get through this" Inuyasha said with meaning  
  
Kagome was a little taken back with this.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome said  
  
"Don't you understand?" she said lightly  
  
But Inuyasha didn't. He knew they could fight this but didn't realize what Kagome was saying.  
  
"Inuyasha we can't fight this. I'm going to..."  
  
But Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't want her words to become a reality. But she had to say it.  
  
"Die"  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to think. His head was spinning around. He was trying to see straight but couldn't. All these memories with Kagome and him even brought his tears to his eyes.  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha shed tears for her. A weak smile went across Kagome's face knowing that even someone like Inuyasha cared enough about her to shed tears for her sake.  
  
"Inuyasha don't cry" Kagome said softly  
  
"I'm not crying..." Inuyasha said looking away trying to wept his tears  
  
"Kagome you're not going to die, not now not ever!" Inuyasha said furiously  
  
He held Kagome close. So close Kagome could hardly breathe. But she didn't care. All she cared about was that he was there with her.  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome for a walk. He held her on his back.  
  
Then when they came upon the sacred tree Kagome said "stop here Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha did as he was told.  
  
"This is where we first met Inuyasha" Kagome said joyfully  
  
"Yeah I know" Inuyasha said with a depressing face  
  
"Inuyasha what's the matter?" Kagome said wondering why he was so down  
  
"For the first time, I can't help you Kagome" said Inuyasha all shaken up  
  
"All I can do is be with you"  
  
"Try to keep you alive"  
  
"Inuyasha there are medicines here" Kagome said  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha said joyfully  
  
"Yeah" Kagome said with a half smile  
  
"Then why did you say you were going to die"  
  
"Because even with the medicines there's no guarantee"  
  
"Kagome you're not going to die" Inuyasha said with a small smile  
  
"How can you be so sure Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused  
  
Inuyasha just looked at Kagome. Kagome didn't have to ask. She knew that look. It was Inuyasha's way of saying "I just know." 


	2. A trip back to the fedural era

Chapter 2 A trip back to the feudal era  
  
[What's happening so far] It has been almost a month and a half since Kagome told Inuyasha about her being sick. Kagome hasn't seen any of her friends in awhile and she misses them a lot. Inuyasha has been coming back and forth for a while but lately has been staying back at the other era. Kagome is wondering why he hasn't been seeing her as much as he used too. It has been two weeks since the last time Kagome saw Inuyasha. Kagome has been feeling better lately so decided that she would go to the other era and see Inuyasha herself.  
  
"Kagome your back" yelled Sango running toward her  
  
"Hey" yelled back Kagome  
  
Sango gave her a big hug. She was happy to see Kagome  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Sango  
  
"Better" said Kagome with a happy smile  
  
"Hey Kagome" yelled Miroku who was with shippou on his shoulder  
  
"Hey guys," yelled back Kagome  
  
Shippou, so happy to see Kagome jumped to her arms  
  
"Kagome why were you gone so long?" asked Shippou curious of what her answer would be  
  
"I wasn't feeling so well" Answered Kagome  
  
"Oh" Shippou said feeling sad for Kagome  
  
"But you're better now right?" Shippou asked  
  
"Yea much" Kagome said smiling  
  
"So where's Inuyasha" Kagome asked  
  
"I thought he was with you" Sango said  
  
"Me?" Kagome said confused  
  
"I haven't seen him in weeks" Kagome said worried  
  
"We haven't either" Miroku said  
  
"Maybe he went to see Kikyo" Sango said  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome said angry, "why would he want to see her?"  
  
"I don't know" Sango said  
  
"What if he..." Sango said nervously  
  
"What if he what?" Kagome asked annoyed  
  
"Oh forget it, I don't even know why I said that" Sango said trying to forget the conversation  
  
"You do too know" Kagome said getting angrier "Otherwise you wouldn't have said anything  
  
"What Sango is trying to say..." Miroku said, "Is we saw Kikyo"  
  
"When?" Kagome asked  
  
"A few weeks ago" Sagno replied  
  
"Ever since we saw Kikyo, Inuyasha hasn't come back either" Miroku said  
  
Kagome was furious know. She couldn't believe he left her at home worried about him, when this whole time he had been with Kikyo. Kagome couldn't believe that he would leave her to see Kikyo when Kagome is too sick to go and do anything. Kagome didn't care anymore. She never wanted to see Inuyasha again. He had really blown it this time. There was no excuse.  
  
Kagome picked up her bag and began walking. She had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome don't leave," yelled Sango  
  
Kagome didn't listen to her. She kept walking. The last thing she wanted to do was stay there and waits for Inuyasha. It was killing Kagome knowing that he was with Kikyo the whole time.  
  
Later that day Inuyasha returned. He was weak and looked like he had been in battle. His clothes were ripped and his arm was broken.  
  
"Inuyasha" yelled Sango, "What happened?"  
  
Inuyasha was too weak to answer.  
  
"Never mind that Sango" Miroku said, "He's too weak to talk"  
  
Miroku and Sango took Inuyasha to Kaede. She helped him get better.  
  
"I have to..." Inuyasha said weakly but couldn't finish his sentence  
  
"You have to what?" Sango asked  
  
"I have to see Kagome" Inuyasha said  
  
"I don't think that's a very good idea," Miroku said  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha asked confused "Why not"  
  
"Well....ah your um still..weak" Miroku said trying not to bring Kagome up  
  
"I'll be fine" Inuyasha said annoyed  
  
"I'm going to see Kagome" Inuyasha said determined  
  
"She must hate me for not seeing her" Inuyasha said sadly  
  
"You have no idea," Sango said forgetting he didn't know Kagome came  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Um...well Kagome came here looking for you" Sango said "She was really teary when she left"  
  
"Kagome came here?" Inuyasha asked shocked  
  
"Is that a problem Inuyasha?" Miroku asked  
  
"She's sick" Inuyasha said worried "What if she passed out somewhere and is waiting for me to rescue her"  
  
"I have to find Kagome" Inuyasha said  
  
But before Miroku or Sango could say anything Inuyasha was gone.  
  
Back to Kagome's time Kagome is thinking about Inuyasha  
  
"I hate you Inuyasha" Kagome said to herself  
  
"Oh Inuyasha" Kagome thought "Why aren't you here with me?" "Where are you?"  
  
Kagome got off the bed and went to take a bath.  
  
"Ahhh this feels so good" Kagome said as she sank in the tub  
  
Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"Oh what should I do?" Kagome thought  
  
Kagome then got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a dry towel.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered  
  
"Kagome are you here?"  
  
Just at that moment Kagome walked in her room with nothing but a towel on.  
  
"Ahhhhhh INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT" Kagome said  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground then got a huge bump on his head.  
  
"Kagome what'd you do that for?" Inuyasha said angry  
  
Inuyasha then realized he was talking to himself  
  
"Where'd she go?" Inuyasha thought  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome said buttoning up her shirt  
  
"I came to say I'm sorry," Inuyasha said sadly  
  
"Well you did" Kagome said angrily  
  
"Now you can go back to Kikyo" Kagome said teary  
  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked confused  
  
"Kagome I didn't see her because I wanted too," Inuyasha said softly  
  
"Then why Inuyasha?" Kagome said crying "Why do you always leave me for her?"  
  
"Kagome let me explain" Inuyasha said  
  
"No Inuyasha" Kagome said backing away from him "I'm sick and tired of your excuses"  
  
Kagome ran out the room crying. She didn't know where she was going and didn't really care. She wanted to get away from Inuyasha. Kagome ran to the sacred tree. There in front of it she began crying.  
  
"Inuyasha why do you always have to break my heart?" Kagome said to herself  
  
Kagome had no idea Inuyasha was behind her and had heard what she had said.  
  
"Kagome is that how you really feel" Inuyasha asked  
  
Kagome quickly turned around. She didn't answer she just looked at him.  
  
Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and began explaining.  
  
"Kagome the reason I went to see Kikyo is because she needed me" Inuyasha said strongly  
  
"Narku had hurt her badly and I couldn't just leave her there"  
  
"After I made sure Kikyo was better I ran off to find Narku" Inuyasha said  
  
"Like the cowered he is he had a bunch of his demons fight for him"  
  
"After I beat them all he came out himself and attacked me," Inuyasha said  
  
"It was some kind of gas he spread that made me pass out, next thing I know Kikyo is in front of me making some medicine"  
  
"Kagome that's all that happened and you have to believe me" Inuyasha said sadly  
  
"Yea that's why it took you weeks to get back huh," Kagome said  
  
"Kikyo wouldn't let me leave because she said I was still to weak," Inuyasha said  
  
"I would have still been there right now if I hadn't escaped"  
  
"Kagome I would have stayed there if I wasn't so worried about you but I was"  
  
Kagome didn't say anything she just stood there. Her face looked pale and she look tired.  
  
As Kagome got up to leave she fainted and fell into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Kagome KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled  
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome inside and freaked out. He has no idea what to do. He went upstairs and laid her on her bed. He garbed a cold cloth and put it on Kagome' head. Kagome began moaning in pain. Inuyasha took her hand in his. He held it lightly. Then Inuyasha got out a blanket put it over Kagome and left her to rest. He laid near her to make sure she was alright.  
  
Halfway in the night Kagome began coughing. Inuyasha went downstairs and got her some water. When he got back he realized Kagome was coughing out blood. Kagome looked as if she wasn't breathing right either. Inuyasha didn't waste any time. He carried Kagome and ran to the Hospital. Inuyasha didn't think twice about what other people might say when he got there.  
  
"Where is the emergency room" Inuyasha asked one of the nurses  
  
"Here put her in this wheelchair and I'll take you there, hurray" Said the nurse  
  
When Inuyasha put her down he noticed her shirt was covered in blood. Kagome looked like she was trying to breathe but couldn't.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but your going to have to wait here" Said another doctor  
  
Inuyasha didn't argue. He just sat down his eyes dark with fear.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha thought, "Please be ok" 


End file.
